BJ
BJ is a 7-year-old yellow Protoceratops with a green belly and purple spots and freckles who wears a red baseball cap and red high-top sneakers on his feet. He is Baby Bop's older brother and Riff's cousin and best friend. His theme song is "BJ's Song". Interests He is very athletic and loves sports like baseball, soccer, football, etc. Design BJ is yellow with a bright green tummy and purple spots. He has three purple freckles on each cheek and some spots on his nose, which looks pointed at the tip. His tail curls up instead of hanging down like Barney and Baby Bop's tails. He also has three fingers on each hand. When he first appeared in Season 2, BJ was as tall as Barney, and his mouth moved more. Throughout the years he was shortened, and starting in Season 3 his mouth was easily moved by BJ just bobbing his head up and down. BJ has three strands of exposed in front of his red baseball cap. Personality He is very valiant at most times, but sometimes he makes mistakes and he tries to hide fears. This was shown in the 1998 home video, [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney's_Halloween_Party Barney's Halloween Party] when he was shocked by the paper spiders. After learning they were fake, he replied "I knew that, sort of." He had to put up with a stomach-ache twice in the Barney franchise. BJ likes hanging out with his little sister and their friends, but some times he would end up in arguments or fights with Baby Bop. Though they still love each other very much. Here are the following episodes and reasons for his stomach aches: Circle of Friends: He ate too many pancakes even after Miss Etta warned him about it.\ BJ's Snack Attack: He ate too much junk food. Portrayal Body Costume Performance *Jenny Dempsey (1993) *Jeff Brooks (1994-2002) *Adam Brown (1997) (Some shots of E-I-E-I-O) *Kyle Nelson (2002-2010) *Jerad Harris (2011-2012) Voice *Patty Wirtz (1993-present) *Carol Farabee (understudy in Barney Live! In New York City) *Unknown Stand-In (Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!) Trivia * BJ it was first appearance of the Season 2 of the "Look at Me, I'm 3!" (aired on October 8, 1993). * When he appeared in Season 2, BJ's voice was deep and husky, and it got higher throughout the years. * His favorite food is pickles. *To avoid questions about what B.J. stands for, the name was reduced to simply BJ starting in Barney's Fun & Games. *Originally, BJ had a trademark whistle that would let the audience know of his arrival. Although it was not heard in Barney Safety or Barney's Fun & Games, it was officially discontinued in Barney's Musical Scrapbook. *He has suffered from stomach-aches at least twice in the Barney franchise, the first time being in Circle of Friends and the second time being in BJ's Snack Attack. *BJ also likes to run, jump, and ride around on his red scooter. Although he loves baseball, basketball and soccer, it's safe to say that BJ has never met a sport he didn't like. *Pickles are his favorite food and because of that, he actually has had them in different ways like pickles (also with pepperoni, peppers, pineapple and peanut butter) on a pizza (as seen in "Barney's Adventure Bus") or in mac-and-cheese (as mentioned in "E-I-E-I-O"). *He also has a superhero persona, known as Captain Pickles. *Sometimes, he says stuff to hide fears. For example, in "Barney's Halloween Party", he was shocked by the paper spiders. After learning they were fake, he replied "I knew that, sort of." Category:Barney Category:Dinosaurs Category:Males Category:Barney and Dora Characters Category:Barney & The Backyard Gang 2019 Reboot Category:Characters Category:Barney & Friends Characters